Nikolai Orelov
|-|Assassin's Creed Initiates= |-|Assassin's Creed: The Fall= |-|Assassin's Creed: The Chain= Summary Nikolai Andreievich "Kolya" Orelov (Russian: Николай Андреевич "Коля" Орелов; Early 19th century – 1928) was a member of the Russian Brotherhood of Assassins during the late 19th and early 20th century. Nikolai was notably involved in events such as the Borki train disaster and the Tunguska explosion, and spearheaded the hunt for the Imperial Sceptre of the Russian royal family. Nikolai was responsible for several notorious events during his career as an Assassin; in 1888, when tasked with assassinating Tsar Alexander III, the fight that ensued between the two men accidentally caused the Borki train disaster. Twenty years later, in an attempt to retrieve the Imperial Sceptre from a facility in Tunguska, Nikolai's failure to acquire the artifact in time caused the object to explode, as Nikola Tesla broadcast a burst of electricity to it, resulting in a massive explosion that was later known as the Tunguska event. He is also the great-grandfather of Daniel Cross, an individual who would go on to cause the near fall of the Assassin Order generations later. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with Hidden Blade, melee weapons and the Staff of Eden. 9-C with Berdan Rifle Name: Nikolai Andreievich "Kolya" Orelov (Russian: Николай Андреевич "Коля" Орелов) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly over his 70s at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, member of the Narodnaya Volya Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Retrocognition, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Nikolai is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Master Martial Artist, Pressure Point Strikes (Could make clever use of one's pressure points to knock them out, also had vast knowledge of the human body), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke bombs), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement and Status Effect Inducement (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Fought against a Staff-amped Tsar Alexander III, who would be comparable to the Isu at this point. Later himself got amped by the Staff after Alexander III handed it over to him. Somewhat comparable to, but weaker than Princess Anastasia, who was now equal to Shao Jun thanks to having relived the Chinese Assassin's memories via the Precursor box. Capable of easily snapping necks. Can trade blows with those who can harm him), higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons and the Staff of Eden. Street level with his Berdan rifle (Firepower from the rifle's rounds is over 3500 J) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Could easily dodge shots from other Berdan rifles and other comparable firearms that used the 7.62x54mmR cartridge, at point-blank range and even view them as slow; can also go toe-to-toe against enemies who can do the same. Barely managed to escape tanks shooting at him. On par with Princess Anastasia, who had inherited the powers of Shao Jun) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with and fought against a Staff-amped Tsar Alexander III many times. Capable of effortlessly and brutally snapping necks), higher with the Staff of Eden Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, higher with the Staff of Eden Durability: Small Building level+, higher with the Staff of Eden (Survived the Borki train disaster without a single scratch. Took hits from a Staff-amped Tsar Alexander III and wasn't even fazed. Can survive high falls which would easily generate this much energy. Survived the Tunguska Explosion, although he was critically wounded and would have died had his wife Ana not saved him. Should be comparable to most other Isu-Hybrids, who are all at the very least this durable) Stamina: Extremely High (Managed to make his way back home after barely surviving the Tunguska incident) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his melee weapons and Berdan Rifle's musket. Upto 284 meters with the Berdan Rifle Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, Saber, Dagger, smoke bombs, Berdan Rifle, Staff of Eden (temporarily) Intelligence: Gifted. Could easily infiltrate his former Assassin comrades' headquarters without any prior planning at all and could adapt to its varied security systems at any given time. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Snipers Category:Fathers Category:Smoke Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Husbands Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Parents Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Martial Artists Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users Category:Married Characters